goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:List of Goosebumps Books/Back Cover Taglines
Thank you to the user(s) who originally made the back cover tagline post. I copied your list to it's own page and I moved the original list/post to the talk section below. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 20:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Back Cover Taglines Here's a list of ALL back cover taglines FOR THE ORIGINAL BOOKS: Welcome to Dead House: LOOK ALIVE! Stay Out of the Basement: LIVE PLANTS...DEAD PEOPLE? Monster Blood: BLOOD, BLOOD EVERYWHERE... Say Cheese and Die!: EVERY PICTURE TELLS A STORY. The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb: SOMETHING DEAD HAS BEEN HERE... Let's Get Invisible!: DISSAPPEARENCES CAN BE DEADLY. Night of the Living Dummy: HE'S NO DUMMY! The Girl Who Cried Monster: SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH...BUT NO ONE BELIEVES HER! Welcome to Camp Nightmare: THOSE SCARY STORIES ABOUT CAMP ARE ALL COMING TRUE... NEXT SUMMER YOU'LL STAY HOME... IF YOU SURVIVE! The Ghost Next Door: "HOW COME I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE?" The Haunted Mask: FACE-TO-FACE WITH A NIGHTMARE... Be Careful What You Wish For...: MAKE A WISH! Piano Lessons Can Be Murder: PRACTICE 'TIL YOU DROP... DEAD. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: WHAT BIG TEETH YOU HAVE! You Can't Scare Me!: IT'S GONNA BE A SCREAM! (Or) THEY'VE GOT THE DIRT ON YOU... One Day at Horrorland: THE NEXT RIDE MIGHT BE THEIR LAST... Why I'm Afraid of Bees: RIGHT BRAIN. WRONG BODY. Monster Blood II: IT'S BAAAACK... Deep Trouble: DON'T GO IN THE WATER! The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: THEY'RE ALIVE! Go Eat Worms!: THEY'RE CREEPY AND THEY'RE CRAWLY... Ghost Beach: DO YOU BELIEVE IN GHOSTS? Return of the Mummy: DEAD...OR ALIVE? Phantom of the Auditorium: LIGHTS...CAMERA...PHANTOM? Attack of the Mutant: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK... My Hairiest Adventure: HE'S HAVING A REALLY, REALLY BAD-HAIR DAY... A Night in Terror Tower: ALL LOCKED UP AND NO PLACE TO GO! The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: DON'T BEAT THE CLOCK! Monster Blood III: IT'S THE SLIME THAT NEVER DIES! It Came from Beneath the Sink!: THEIR LUCK'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN THE DRAIN... Night of the Living Dummy II: YOU CAN'T TEACH AN OLD DUMMY NEW TRICKS! The Barking Ghost: IT'S A DOG-GONE NIGHTMARE! The Horror at Camp Jellyjam: IT'S NOT WHETHER YOU WIN OR LOSE--IT'S HOW YOU STAY ALIVE! (Or) SOMETIMES, WINNING IS EVERYTHING! Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: SOMEONE'S BEEN STALKING IN MY GARDEN! (Or) GNOME, SWEET GNOME? A Shocker on Shock Street: TALK ABOUT SHOCK TREATMENT! The Haunted Mask II: JUST CALL HIM PRUNE FACE! The Headless Ghost: THEY'VE GOT A REAL HEAD START... The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena: FORGET FROSTY! How I Got My Shrunken Head: TWO HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE! Night of the Living Dummy III: WHEN DUMMIES SPEAK...EVERYBODY LISTENS! Bad Hare Day: PICK A SCARE. ANY SCARE. Egg Monsters From Mars: WHICH CAME FIRST, THE MONSTER OR THE EGG? The Beast From the East: EVERY BEAST FOR HIMSELF! Say Cheese and Die — Again!: PICTURE-PERFECT NIGHTMARE Ghost Camp: THE JOKE'S ON THEM! How to Kill a Monster: HOME ALONE...WITH A MONSTER? Legend of the Lost Legend: TALK ABOUT A HORROR STORY... Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns: PUMPKIN POWER! Vampire Breath: HE'S A DENTIST'S NIGHTMARE... Calling All Creeps!: REACH OUT AND SCARE SOMEONE... Beware, the Snowman: NO MELTING ALLOWED! How I Learned to Fly: HE'S GOT HIS HEAD IN THE CLOUDS. FOR REAL... Chicken Chicken: DON'T CALL THEM CHICKEN LEGS! Don't Go to Sleep!: IT'S A NO-SNOOZE SITUATION! The Blob That Ate Everyone: READ IT AND SCREAM! The Curse of Camp Cold Lake: SINK OR...SINK. My Best Friend is Invisible: HE'S OUTTA SIGHT...FOR REAL! Deep Trouble II: THE FISH ARE BITING...EVERYONE! The Haunted School: HE'S HEARING VOICES...FROM ANOTHER WORLD! Werewolf Skin: IT'S A FULL MOON...DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR WEREWOLF IS? I Live in Your Basement!: HE'S GOT THE BASEMENT BLUES! Monster Blood IV: IT'S FOUR TIMES AS EVIL! Sir Poopyfoot (talk) 11:21, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Signed, 20:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC), Goosebumps Fan